List of Affiliations
A list of the various groups, teams, factions and official affiliations tha appear in Being The Elite. Alpha Club After meeting and highlighting their appreciation of each other, Chris Jericho and The Young Bucks suggest that they could work together. They form Alpha Club as a loose group in order to enable that, despite the issue being complicated by their resprctive contracts which seem to prohibit it. Jericho finds the answer by arranging a match on a cruise liner at sea which wouldn't be covered by their deals. ''Members: Chris Jericho, Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson'' Bullet Club Formed by wrestler Prince Devitt in New Japan Pro Wrestling, Bullet Club are a stable of mainly non-Japanese wrestlers who rejects the Japanese wrestling norms and traditions. The group has an ever changing line up, and during the period of Being The Elite they are led by Kenny Omega. The battle for control of the group forms the basis of a lengthy on-going storyline. ''Members: Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Tama Tonga, Tanga Loa, Bad Luck Fale, Yujiro Takahashi, Chase Owens, Cody, Adam Page, Marty Scurll. Former members: Adam Cole, Frankie Kazarian, Bone Soldier.'' The Dream Team A loose affiliation, the self-styled Dream Team developed as Adam Cole became a regular companion of The Elite and would often partner them in the ring, withe the faction being an amalgamation of The Elite and The Superkliq. The group was short-lived however as The Young Bucks (storyline) killed Cole, thus ending the group. Members: Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Adam Cole, Kenny Omega The Elite A loose affiliation, The Elite eveolved as the group toured together and formed a bond of friendship. They see themselves as leading the new breed of wrestlers who are changing the business, and of being the best in the world at what they do. Being The Elite is documents their lives in both a storyline and a behind-the-scenes manner. ''Members: Kenny Omega, Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson'' The Golden Elite After friction caused by Cody's attempt to take over Bullet Club resulted in a rift within The Elite, Kenny Omega had reformed Golden☆Lovers and was distancing himself from his friends. To rebuild bridges, The Young Bucks looked to create a new group, The Golden Elite that would be an amalgamation of the two groups. ''Members: Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Kota Ibushi'' Golden Lovers Formed in Japan in 2008, the tag team of Golden☆Lovers (stylised with a star in the middle of their name) wrestled in DDT Wrestling in Japan when the duo were starting out in the business. Splitting in 2014 when they were signed to different companies, the Lovers were reunited when Kota Ibushi came to the aid of Kenny Omega when the members of Bullet Club appeared to be turning on him at the behest of Cody. This prompted the reformation of their tag-team and the pair began to wrestle again in New Japan Pro Wrestling. ''Members: Kenny Omega, Kota Ibushi'' Guerrillas of Destiny A Tongan-American tag-team, Guerrillas of Destiny wrestle primarily in New Japan Pro Wrestling. The pair have an intense, powerful style of wrestling with it's roots in their Pacific island heritage. A part of Bullet Club the pair were often overshadowed by other members of the group until they turned on their stable-mates and formed Firing Squad, seeking the bring the group back to it's roots. ''Members: Tama Tonga, Tanga Loa'' The Superkliq Forming out their friendship built over time touring with Ring of Honor and other US based promtions, The Superkilq were the self-styled top draw of the circuit. Their name is a play on the trio's use of the super kick finishing move and references the notorious Kliq faction who dominated backstage politics in the WWE and WCW in the 1990s. The Superkliq disbanded when The Young Bucks (storyline) murdered Adam Cole, who had actually signed for the WWE, meaning the group could no longer appear together. ''Members: Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Adam Cole'' The Young Bucks A tag-team who primarily wrestle for New Japan Pro Wrestling, Ring of Honor and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, The Young Bucks are have previously also worked for WWE and TNA where they were known as Generation Me. The Bucks wrestle in a non-traditional high-flying style and are depicted as arrogant and self-absorbed. ''Members: Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson'' Category:Teams and Factions Category:Lists